Closed Ears And Silent Whispers
by Dawnshade49
Summary: Mosspaw tries to be a regular apprentice despite everyone else having closed ears. Leafkit tries also to be normal when everyone speaks in silent whispers. Read along as Dawnshade49 writes her first ever fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please go easy on me.**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Mosskit looked at her new denmates with her grass green eyes, they were so small. She looked at her mother and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You were once that small even though you can't remember that time," Bluetip explained, "Let's go outside and give Rippleheart some room."

As they were walking outside they heard a yowl from the entrance, "Grayleaf is dead!" Longfur, Mosskit's father shouted.

Bluetip whispered in Mosskit's ear, "Go fetch Rippleheart she needs to know this."

Mosskit walked inside and nudged Rippleheart up from her moss bed and beckoned for her to go outside.

"All right all right I'm coming," Rippleheart mumbled.

Just as she shuffled out the entrance to the nursery she wailed in a mixture of shock and pain.

"Grayleaf! No! Why you! Why Starclan why?!" She howled, "WHY!?

Mosskit stared on with confusion, why was Rippleheart ruffled that Grayleaf was dead?

Seeing Mosskit's baffled expression Bluetip explained, "Grayleaf and Rippleheart were-"

"Are!" Rippleheart cried from beside Grayleaf's body.

"They are," Bluetip said with a roll of her eyes, "mates and Grayleaf didn't see his kits."

* * *

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Mosspaw! Mosspaw!"

Mosspaw lifted her head to the early morning sky as her clanmates chanted her new name.

"Greentail please step forward!" Lightstar called, "You had an amazing mentor in Grayleaf, and we all grieve for him, and I believe that you will be mentor Mosspaw well despite her being mute!"

Greentail walked to Mosspaw and they touched noses, "You'll do fine," He murmured, "Let's go so I can show you the territory," He told her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this is kinda small but it is my first fanfiction. Please like it.**

 **317 Words!**

 **Bye!**

 ** _Dawnshade was here._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if it is clear but Mosspaw is mute.**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

As Mosspaw walked into the camp while carrying a couple mice and a rabbit she heard a, "Mothclan attack!" From beside her as Silverkit and his sister Flamekit pounced on him, "Die Foodclan warrior!"

"Enough! Enough!" Rippleheart called from the entrance to the nursery, "Get off Mosspaw and come take a nap!" She ordered.

"Awww, Do we have to?" Flamekit complained.

"Yes you do," Rippleheart informed them with a glare, "You should behave more like Leafkit! He never gets in trouble! I'm sorry about that, they are quite a pawful."

Mosspaw purred they were a quarter of a moon which cased them were not a pawful but two. Greentail, Rippleheart's brother, helped out when he wasn't training Mosspaw.

"Mosspaw!" Bluetip called, "I'm going hunting, want to come?"

Mosspaw shook her head, she had fighting practice soon with Oakpaw and Longfur.

* * *

"You need to use Oakpaw's weight against him!" Greentail induced Mosspaw and she nodded signalling that she understood. Right as Oakpaw lifted his paw up to strike Mosspaw darted forward knowing him off balance with her leg and then jumping on top of him to show that she has won.

"Hey no fair! You didn't warn me!" Oakpaw complained. Mosspaw raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Mosspaw walked into the apprentice den expecting to have a normal rest, but was meet by glares, insults, fangs and claws. And with than she fled to behind the nursery and lay there silently sobbing.

Why do they do this to her? Why do they hate her? Why do they shun her for being different, for being mute? Why are they like this? And why was Oakpaw not one of them? Why was he staring at her with his piercing amber eyes?

"Du yoa heer thit?" Mosspaw heard from inside the nursery.

"I can't hear anything," Flamekit mumbled.

"Whak ded yio sai, E cin'l heea yua?" The voice, who Mosspaw figured was Leafkit, replied.

Mosspaw heard soft pawsteps of Leafkit coming towards her hiding spot behind the nursery.

"Hu thyre!" Leafkit energetically said, "Whut os yoir neme?"

" _Mosspaw"_ She silently mumbled turning her head.

"O'm Leafkut! Whi ary yoy sid, Mu-Mose-Moo-Mosspaw?" He asked.

Mosspaw wiped her head around to look at Leafkit in his sparkling blue eyes, " _You can hear me?"_ She questioned him.

"Wuat di yu-you thinh E'm, Deef?" Leafkit joked.

" _You are deaf,"_ I replied with a snap.

"Yie byt I can hee-hear yoi-you," He said.

" _Go leave me alone,"_ I told him.

"Okuy, bie!" He said.

" _Ok that was the weirdest thing ever,"_ Mosspaw mumbled to herself as she walked out of camp to go rethink her entire life.

* * *

 **477 Words!**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE writing Leafkit! He is so funny! My favorite Leafkit line is, "What do you think I am deaf?" He is so, so, so, so cute! P.S. Leafkit IS deaf. (WARNING: depressing chapter.(Like... really depressing.))**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The days were dull for several moons. There was no bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds, only dark soggy gray rainclouds and deadly sicknesses. Mosspaw sighed, " _Starclan hear my plea save the forest, sweep away the clouds, many lives have been stolen from the gentle life of the forest, we are starving, we are dying, without your help we won't survive to see next Greenleaf, the cold breeze of Leaf-Fall has swept away the cover, the chills of Leafbare grow near, I'm begging you please, please save my mother, Blutip, save the forest from this watery fate, and most of all save Leafkit," She pleaded to Starclan, "Save them, please save them for me, for Rippleheart, for my father and deputy Longfur."_

The rain stopped beating down on Mosspaw's head and an eerie glow started glowing around the edge of the clearing that Mosspaw was standing in. Suddenly two cats appeared, a tom and a she-cat, the tom had an amber-brown coat with piercing blue eyes and the she-cat had golden fur with a white chest and a white paw and amber eyes.

"Hello Mosspaw," They spoke in unison, "We have been waiting for you."

" _What are you doing here?"_ I challenged them.

"We are here to speak to you," They continued, "Tell Oakpaw that we would see him soon."  
" _Who are you?"_ I quickly asked them.

"We are Whiteheart and Blueheart," They mumbled barely being audible. And then they vanished along with the glow.

Mosspaw ran as fast as she could towards the camp. Not bothering how to speak to Oakpaw. Mosspaw ran into camp to see the clan gathering under the Tallstick with Oakpaw nicely groomed and sitting at the center of the half-circle.

"Oakpaw step forward!" Lightstar called, Oakpaw stepped forward as he was told to, "Longfur is Oakpaw ready for his warrior name?"  
"Certainly," Longfur confirmed.

"Then by the powers of Sarclan, you shall now be called Oakfur! Let your courageous heart and quick thinking help Mothclan grow!" Lightstar declared.

"Oakfur! Oakfur! Oakfur!" The clan chanted.

"At moonhigh tonight you shall sit vigil!" Lightstar called.

* * *

The cold moonlight wind ruffled Mosspaw's fur as she walked through the quiet camp, she heard murmuring and smelt something quite odd. There was cat smell but of none Mosspaw could recognize it smelt like saltwater and fish.

"I see him," Murmured two familiar voices.

" _Is that Whiteheart and Blueheart?"_ Mosspaw murmured.

"Helo like Oakfur," The chanted, "Come with us now, and you'll be safe."

" _Yes, that's definitely Whiteheart and Blueheart,"_ Mosspaw grumbled.

"Mother? Father?" Oakfur asked cautiously.

"Yes, it's us," They chimed.

" _They're his parents?!"_ Mosspaw silently exclaimed.

"Let's go," Blueheart and Whiteheart said.

"No, I need to stay here," Oakfur told them.

"Oh…," They sounded disappointed.

" _This isn't going to end well,"_ Mosspaw mumbled.

"Then we will take you with us," They said.

" _Oh, mousedung."_ Mosspaw murmured as Blueheart and Whiteheart advanced on him.

* * *

 **Whoo! More done!**

 **Questions!**

 _ **What do you think is going to happen to Oakfur?**_

 **Do you ship Mosspaw and Leafkit?**

 **What do you think is going to happen to the sick cats?**

 **Are you awesome?**

 **588 words!**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**OK to the reviews!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Maybe.**

 **Whoo whoo! All aboard the shipper train!**

 **Leafkit is one of the sick ones.**

 **You ARE AWESOME! Am I being too enthusiastic?**

 **Hehehe…**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

It had been two moons since Oakfur disappeared, and the sick cats were slowly recovering Bluetip had passed away from the unknown sickness and Mosspaw and Longfur had grieved for her. Longfur had stepped down from deputy so he could grieve and Orangewisker had become the deputy.

Mosspaw was half a moon away from becoming a warrior and was doing her final assessment a fight against, the deputy, Orangewisker who was training Flamepaw, Leafkit's sister. Sadly Leafkit couldn't become an apprentice because the sickness had struck him quite badly. Flamepaw and Silverpaw had become apprentices a quarter of a moon ago, Orangewisker is training Flamepaw, and Silverpaw became the medicine cat apprentice to Bearclaw.

"Come on Mosspaw! You can do better than that!" Greentail called from the sidelines.

"GO MOSSPAW!" Flamepaw shouted in encouragement.

Mosspaw ducted when Orangewisker swiped at her and then he jumped on top of her. Mosspaw relaxed her muscles to make Orangewisker think he had won, Mosspaw quickly jumped up to knock him off and then pounced on him to signal she had won.

"Well done Mosspaw," Greentail said, "I'll go speak with Lightstar."

"Amazing job Mosspaw!" Flamepaw said, "Do you want to hunt later?"

Mosspaw nodded in agreement, Flamepaw and her had become friends quite quickly and Flamepaw was an amazing hunter.

* * *

Half a moon had passed since Mosspaw's assessment and she was about to become a warrior, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Tallstick!" Lightstar called, "Today I shall be performing one of my favorite ceremonies, making a new warrior! Mosspaw please step forward!" Mosspaw shakily stepped forward towards Lightstar, "This apprentice has finished her warrior training and now will become a warrior! Mosspaw do you promise to sacrifice your life to protect the clan?" Mosspaw nodded, "Then here on out you shall be known as Mossheart! May you excellent hunting skills and swift and silent movements help Mothclan in the future!"

"Mossheart! Mossheart! Mossheart!" The clan cheered.

"WAIT!" A ginger tom yelled.

 **One of my shorter chapters.**

 **Question time!**

 _ **Do you like Mossheart's warrior name?**_

 _ **Who do you think is the ginger tom?**_

 _ **Do you have ideas for Silverpaw's Medicine Cat name and Flamepaw's warrior name?**_

 _ **Who do you ship Mossheart with?**_

 _ **Am I being too enthusiastic?**_

 **432 words**

 **Bye!**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OK review time!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **You didn't answer my first question. Why?**

 **Silver_ and Flame_ good choice!**

 **You didn't answer my third question. Why?**

 **YAY MORE ENTHUSIASM!**

 **Tumblebreeze**

 **Wow, cool name.**

 **Flamepaw is a ginger-sandy colored she-cat.**

 **Wow wow wow wow! Great choices!**

 **Cool… cool…**

 **YAY EVEN MORE ENTHUSIASM!**

 **No one answered my question about who Oa- I mean the ginger tom is. Oh and Flamepaw is a girl and Silverpaw is a guy. OH, MY STARCLAN WE HAVE 10 REVIEWS! If you need a description I shall be starting a book of descriptions. Sorry about not updating sooner… Mossheart threw a Xmas party… sorry again.**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"WAIT!" A ginger tom yelled, "I need to say something!"

" _Is that?"_ Mossheart wondered.

"Mossp-heart doesn't deserve to be a warrior!" Oakfur declared.

"What do you mean?" Lightstar asked, "She has finished her warrior training and is the swiftest cat in the clan, she has all the right to become a warrior!"

"No, she doesn't," Oakfur snarled, "She watched me get taken but did nothing! She didn't run to get help! She didn't even call for help!"

"She's mute, Oakfur!" Lightstar growled, "She couldn't call for help."

"She didn't jump in and save me! She didn't jump in and help me! She just stood there!" Oakfur shouted rage building in his voice.

"ENGHOUGH!" Lightstar yowled, "Oakfur is no longer part of our clan so he shall have the name of a rogue Oakfur you shall now be known as Oak. Mossheart, Orangewisker, Greentail and Flamepaw please take Oak to the edge of Mothclan territory. If you see Oak you have permission to rip his guts out."

"Hey, Mossp-hee-heart! Bearclaw said I'm fully healed!" Leafkit called out as he ran towards Mossheart.

" _Well done Leafkit!"_ Mossheart said happily, " _So does that mean you can begin training soon?"_

"Yep! I heard Lightstar and Bearclaw talking about making me an apprentice once I'm fully healed!"

" _Yay! I wonder who will mentor you,"_ Mossheart wondered.

"I want you to mentor me!" Leafkit said.

" _Me too Leafkit, me too,"_ Mossheart responded.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"I can smell the weirdos," A bracken-colored tom hissed. All but a ginger tom braced them for a jump.

"Don't," The ginger tom growled raising his tail to make them stand, "I shall take care of the black tom."

"Who will hold the orange-gray one down while you kill the black one?" A blue she-cat asked.

"You will," The ginger tom said turning to the she-cat, "You are my second-paw cat."

"B-but I can't!" She wailed.

"Why not?" The ginger tom asked with a glare.

The she-cat murmured something so only the tom could hear.

"Is… is this true?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes," She breathed.

"You!" He yowled at a random silver tom, "You hold down the orange-gray!"

"OK…." He mumbled hesitantly.

Moments later the ginger tom was on top of the black tom while the silver tom was holding onto the orange-gray one, "Oak, I see you have come for revenge," The black tom spat.

"Goodbye Lightstar," Oak said as he glared into Lightstar's eyes.\

"You will not ge-" Lightstar's message was cut short as his eyes became cloudy. The orange gray tom yowled in fear for his life.

The silver tom quickly killed him before he could make much noise.

"That will take care of Mothclan," Oak meowed spitting out the last word as if he had just gotten a mouthful of crow-food.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about not uploading sooner! And Lightstar and unknown cat are dead. And Oak has a new clan (of rogues). While writing this I wrote Lafkit instead of Leafkit**

 **Question Time!**

 _ **Who was killed by the silver cat?**_

 _ **What did she-cat say to Oak**_

 _ **Give me names for the rogues. (That isn't a question it's a demand.)**_

 _ **What The Dark Forest is a songfic?**_

 _ **Who will be Leafkit's mentor?**_

 _ **Why does my door meow?**_

 _ **699 words!**_

 **Bye!**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your support! I love doing this and reading all your reviews!**

 **Time for your reviews!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Thanks for the names! But I need descriptions.**

 **Some Rando**

 **Yay! More names! This time with descriptions!**

 **Guest**

 **Yes. Some other cat.**

 **Correct. But whose?**

 **Descriptions. Need. Please. (I like names)** **I don't know either.**

 **Maybe, maybe not.**

 **I NEEDED TO POST THIS AMAZING REASON WHY MY DOOR MEOWS!**

 ***gasp* You are the chosen one! You see, along time ago in the land Yunderchast, there was a great and powerful king. He was on a walk in his splendid garden, when suddenly, he stumbled upon a door. He decided to open it and he stepped in. HUNDREDS OF CATS surrounded him, meowing, hissing, growling, yodeling, (They were starting a singing group) and spitting. The King jumped back out and closed the door. Then he got an idea: A forever meowing door! So he ordered his helpers to unhinge the door and they took it to the palace. The king then chose one VERY unlucky cat and took it to the butcher. THE BUTCHER SLICED OPEN THE CAT'S THROAT AND YANKED OUT ITS VOCAL CORDS AND GAVE THEM TO THE KING TO TIE TO THE DOORKNOB. The king went back to the palace and tied them around the doorknob, and the door started meowing. The King was delighted and he passed it down through his family, although the vocal cords were lost, the door still meows. And now you have the legendary meowing door.**

 **Where your seatbelt… where you seatbelt... *Gasp!* I know where you got that (I think), dun dun dun dun, Theoddonesout!?**

 **Longest Author note I have ever written!**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Mossheart walked through the forest thinking. The clan was acting weirdly around her ever since they saw her 'talking' to Leafkit.

They knew.

"Goodbye Lightstar," Mossheart heard someone saying coldly. There was only one cat who wanted revenge on Lightstar and Mothclan that she knew of, Oak.

Mossheart walked closer being careful not to be noticed. She quickly came to a clearing where Oak was standing on top of Lightstar while Orangewisker was held down by a silver tom.

"You will not ge-" Lightstar's message was cut short as his eyes became cloudy. The Orangewisker yowled in fear for his life. Mossheart's eyes widened. Lightstar was… he was dead! The silver tom bent down towards Orangewisker and sliced his neck with his fangs. Orangewisker was dead! The clan will fall apart without both the leader and the deputy!

Mossheart ran. She ran blindly out of the clan territory but she continued running. She ran, past sweeping moors, past trickling rivers and past a gaping gorge, until she became lost far outside Mothclan territory.

" _Oh, foxdung!"_ She silently swore. Looking around she saw a pair of toms looking at her from her left and a she-cat looking from her right. She was trapped.

The toms advanced first. "What are you doing in our territory?" One of them spat.

"I think she's a spy from The She-Cats," The other one hissed.

"She isn't a spy, Dark," The she-cat said.

"No. She is not a spy," The first one spoke, "She is going to be a brand new slave."

"Step away from her, Shadow," The she-cat calmly said.

"What if we don't, Sophia?" Shadow asked.

"I'll go him with some new fur to line my nest with," Sophia hissed somehow being as calm as before.

Dark squeaked and ran away terrified that he might become bald in a few minutes.

Shadow growled, "He is scared of everything," He spat, "I wish he wasn't my son, I wish you weren't my daughter!" He continued his voice filling up with rage, "Just kill me already! Skin me! Line your nest with my fur! Use my teeth as trophies! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

Sophia slowly backed away grabbing Mossheart by the scruff and dragging her with her.

"Sorry about that," Sophia said, "He gets into lots of rages like that whenever I'm around him. I'm sorry but what is your name?"

Mossheart looked at the ground knowing that she couldn't respond to the question.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

Mossheart turned her head towards the way she came and ran.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sophia called over following her.

Mossheart ran into the nearest tree and ripped off the moss which was on it and gave it to Sophia and then walked away looking for the gorge and followed it until she found the rivers and then found the rivers then found the long sweeping moors.

When spotting the trees that cover Mothclan territory Mossheart started running towards the camp.

Suddenly she heard a voice spitting, "Where are you going Moss _paw_?" She spun around and silently screamed at who she saw.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!**

 **Question time!**

 _ **Will Sophia meet Mossheart again?**_

 _ **Who is behind Mossheart?**_

 _ **Why did Mossheart give Sophia some moss?**_

 _ **When shall Leafkit become an apprentice?**_

 _ **Should I make a parody of Starkit's Prophecy?**_

 **Bye!**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tumblebreeze**

 **Your welcome!**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Correct!**

 **You are on fire!**

 **OK!**

 **I will be awesome!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan**

 **Yes.**

 **Hello there! Nice to, uh... see you? Yea. That sounds right. Sorry for being away for an amount of time. Sooo, I'm writing from Leafkit's point of view! Also, my brother is being a brother and is annoying me until my brain dies from… death.**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Leafkit woke up to hear screams, Mossheart's screams. He scrambled up to a standing position and ran out of camp to go find Mossheart. Some of the cats he passed on his way out gave him confused looks. One of the warriors, Mossheart said his name was Sharpfang, asked him something that Leafkit couldn't hear.

" _I'm coming Mossheart,"_ He thought. Right when Leafkit got out of camp he barreled into someone with long fur, " _Longfur maybe"_ He thought trying to remember who he was.

The tom who barreled over shouted something inaudible and started following him. Leafkit guessed that it was something to do with making sure that he was safe or bring him back to camp but Leafkit was too fast and Longfur didn't catch up to him.

Soon Leafkit made it to where he had heard Mossleaf's yowling from, but there was no-one here. No-one at all. There was a strong smell of Mossleaf, fear and an unknown cat.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Mossleaf was gone.

She was gone.

 **Question Time!**

 **Am I dead?**

 **Are you cool?**

 **What will Leafkit do?**

 **Where did Mossleaf go?**

 **Who took Mossleaf?**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**iDragonSpyro**

 **Since when, though?**

 **I agree with that random year eight!**

 **Are you sure?**

 **The who's?**

 **Who are the Evils?!**

 **Snowcry** **stal of Thunderclan**

 **I laughed my head off when I found your review!**

 **Hi! Sorry for the last chapter being so small. I was sick for a while and I wanted to show that I was alive and… and… sorry. I have a no excuse… sorry. Have anyone here had a lingonberry? No? Ok.. ok.**

 **Onto:**

 _ **Closed Ears And Silent Whispers**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Mossleaf's head hurt. She barely remembered where she was. What happened? She was surrounded by cold, hard stone walls and the entrance was covered in a pile of rocks. She could hear voices nearby in the dimly lit cave. There was no escaping from here.

Then it all came back to her as she heard a gruff voice saying, "Do you know if she is awake yet?" Mossleaf did not make a sound, it was easy being mute.

" _Please be here soon,"_ She silently pleaded to her clanmates, _"I don't want to die, please Leafkit hear me I need you to find me."_

"I need to check on her," A she-cat said, "We don't want our captive to die, do we?"

"Yes, we will need her alive if Oakstar is going to look after her," Another tom said, obliviously much younger than the first one.

" _If Oakstar is going to look after her,"_ Those eight words swirled around in her head, _"Look after me? What do they mean?"_

The she-cat walked into the part of the cave that Mossleaf was in, "Hello," She said in a soft voice, "Are you awake?"

Mossleaf rolled over on the hard floor to face the she-cat. The she-cat had light brown fur and amber eyes who looked very familiar, _"Sophia?"_

"It's me, Sophia," Sophia whispered, "But refer to me as Acornfur. I'm here to help. Oh, and there is a young tom outside of camp!"

Mossleaf internally gasped, _"Leafkit is here!"_ She silently squealed.

"I'll take you out to see him tomorrow," Acornfur whispered before leaving, "I can tell you want to see him."

Mossleaf rolled back onto her side facing the plain gray wall, she sighed. She was going to see Leafkit tomorrow, but she was still bored.

* * *

Sophia hated leaving Mossleaf there on the cold stone floor, but she had to look after Leafpaw or whatever his name was. She had traveled following Mossleaf's sent trail. Soon she had come to the end of the trail and found a group of cats looking for her. Sophia had offered to help find Mossleaf and she was given Leafpaw as an apprentice because an unseen force was picking off the warriors one by one.

Mothclan had quickly renamed her Acornfur and then sent her and Leafpaw to spy on Oakstar. Acornfur went as a wandering medicine cat. She knew a bit about herbs and their uses but Silverpaw had taught her more. Oakstar had quickly taken Acornfur in because his mate was expecting kits and no-one else knew about herbs.

Acornfur quickly went hunting before she went to her and Leafpaw's camp. She had found out that Leafpaw was deaf so she had taught him how to hunt and the basics of fighting through signals. But when she got to her den Leafpaw was gone and the scent of Scarfur and Foxpelt two of Oakstar's most trusted minions.

"Oh fox-dung," Acornfur said as Branchtail, Larkwing, and Fernpelt walked out of the shadows surrounding her.

 **Question Time!**

 **What happened to Leafkit?**

 **What will happen to Acornfur?**

 **Is Blixemi the best YouTuber ever? (Watch her videos now!(Tell her Dawnshade sent you)!)**

 **Give me more names for rouges! NOW!**

 **Give me random questions!**

 _ **Dawnshade was here.**_


End file.
